Flame detectors can be used to identify combustion sources within an environment. When a flame detector detects a heat source within the environment, an alarm can be triggered to indicate the presence of a flame. However, various heat sources may not represent fire hazards and may simply be sources of radiant energy that do not represent a safety hazard. These sources may be present in the field of view of a flame detector, and they may be difficult to detect until after the flame detector has been installed. Since flame detectors do not generally produce a visual output, adjustment of the flame detectors to avoid these areas can be difficult.